


I'm Not in Here With You, You're in Here With Me

by starvingwriterplsnobully



Category: Bleach
Genre: Conflict Avoidance, Conflict Resolution, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingwriterplsnobully/pseuds/starvingwriterplsnobully
Summary: Suì-Fēng-taichou,As agreed, I have sealed Urahara-san in a barrier. I have also sealed Shihouin-san, as that was her term for allowing Urahara-san to be sealed.They will be released in 28 days at noon, exactly one month's time.Ushouda Hachigen
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Unforeseen Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: April 8, 2020.  
> Next update: April 15, 2020.
> 
> Beta: KL

_Suì-Fēng-taichou,_

_As agreed, I have sealed Urahara-san in a barrier. I have also sealed Shihouin-san, as that was her term for allowing Urahara-san to be sealed._

_They will be released in 28 days at noon, exactly one month's time._

_Ushouda Hachigen_

Suì-Fēng cursed. This was not what she intended when she first made the agreement!

Five minutes past noon. Good. If she found Omaeda quickly and gave him the next four weeks' training schedules, she might be able to catch Ushouda before he left. She did not want to explain her personal vengeance to the entire Visored team.

Schedule in hand, she found him, unsurprisingly, in the canteen, no doubt taking an overly extended lunch break. Yoruichi-sama's sudden involvement in a matter that should have been private, _her_ own involvement in said matter that escalated, and now Omaeda's temporary control of a division he had no business commanding... Her mood could not have plummeted any lower.

"Omaeda!" She screamed, slapping the papers down in front of him.

"Y-yes taichou? What can I do for you?" Omaeda had enough good grace to at least look abashed about his enormous plate of food.

"I have emergency business to attend to. I expect to be back within the month, and in the meantime, you will take over the training and drills I have scheduled here. However, don't think that I won't be coming back without notice to inspect your performance. If I discover that you have been shirking your responsibilities, not even your family name will be able to save you. Is that understood?" Suì-Fēng snarled.

Omaeda leaned back in his chair with each passing word, and by the end of Suì-Fēng's abrupt appearance and orders, tilted his chair from Suì-Fēng as far as possible without flipping the chair over.

"Y-yes, of course! You won't have a thing to worry about...?" Omaeda started with frantic nods, but Suì-Fēng already stormed off when she saw his nod.

Omaeda stared back at the door where Suì-Fēng left, to his plates, and the papers. Suì-Fēng left as quickly as she appeared, and Omaeda just as discombobulated.

* * *

Thankfully, Suì-Fēng found Hachigen just about to leave Urahara Shop by the time she arrived.

"Hachigen!" Suì-Fēng shouted, catching his attention.

"Ah, Suì-Fēng-taichou, what a pleasant surprise to see you again. I assume you have received my message?"

"What is the meaning of this? You need to release Yoruichi-sama. That was not part of the arrangement we had! You were to only imprison Urahara!" By now, Suì-Fēng's mood had leveled, and managed to keep her tone barely above a snarl.

"I see. I'm afraid I can't release only her. If I release Shihouin-san, I will have to release the current barrier and Urahara-san as well."

"You-!" Words failed Suì-Fēng. The world was not cooperating with her today.

"I'm sorry, Suì-Fēng-taichou. Urahara-san was quite willing to comply, but Shihouin-san absolutely refused to allow it if she couldn't also join. I assumed you would rather Urahara-san sealed than not at all. I'm afraid our terms don't cover sealing Urahara-san again in the event you voluntarily released him, under whatever circumstance." Hachigen did look as apologetic as he sounded.

"Tch..." Suì-Fēng could only glare. Why couldn't he have notified her about Yoruichi-sama's involvement instead of rashly choosing on his own?

Damage done, she needed to make a much more difficult decision: release them, or let them stay? That _she_ insisted on staying together with _him_ , _alone, together_... Suì-Fēng's blood boiled at the thought.

Suì-Fēng weighed her options. If she let them go, she might as well have used her bankai and, indirectly, sacrificed her arm for almost nothing. On the other hand, if she came here just to leave without releasing Yoruichi-sama, what kind of idiot would she look like?

She mulled over her dilemma for a good minute before Hachigen spoke. "If I may, Suì-Fēng-taichou, your interest is in releasing Shihouin-san and leaving Urahara-san. I do have... an alternate solution that might be of interest to you?"

His words broke Suì-Fēng out of her thoughts, and she nodded. _Is he slow?_ If she didn't know Hachigen was a straightforward man, she would have thought he deliberately stalled sharing this proposal.

"I hesitate to suggest this, because you might find the consequences... disagreeable," Hachigen said.

"No, let's hear it," Suì-Fēng sighed. If Hachigen wanted his own favor or anything equally obnoxious, she would agree. All she wanted now was to finish this business and leave before Yoruichi-sama could start asking nosy questions.

"Before he left, Urahara-san managed to make a device that would teleport the user out of the barrier. If you consider Shihouin-san's release a priority, I can transport you in to give it to her," Hachigen said, taking out a small watch-like device.

Suì-Fēng could only glare at the device in disbelief. She trusted Hachigen's words, but who was to say Urahara didn't secretly make a second device for convenient escape later?

Hachigen seemed to sense Suì-Fēng's suspicions. "I trust that Urahara-san's willingness to cooperate was in good faith. He specifically left this device to me before leaving and expected you would want it."

Suì-Fēng lost count of how many times she wanted to scream in frustration that day. Of course _he_ always had a plan to save Yoruichi-sama. And she behaved exactly as he planned.

Still, she could think of no other solution. "Very well, I'll take it."

"So long as you are all right with the consequences," Hachigen said, handing over the device.

Suì-Fēng snatched it impatiently. Of course she understood the consequences. She'd have to swallow her pride, accept help from the lazy and obnoxious deadbeat, and play along in whatever he planned.

"Please stay still, I will begin transporting you now. Best of luck," Hachigen said, hands already forming seals.

Suì-Fēng closed her eyes and took several slow deep breaths, willing herself to calm down.

With Hachigen's seals almost finished, and her mind clear, the realization finally hit her. What Hachigen truly meant by the consequences.

After Yoruichi-sama used the device to leave, _she_ would be staying together with _him_ , _alone, together_ _..._ for the next four weeks.

She almost crushed the device in her hand.

Be stuck with that buffoon for four weeks, or ask Hachigen to forget all of this and just release the barrier altogether? Compared to ten minutes ago, the latter was undoubtedly more appealing.

Unfortunately, the moment to act passed, and Hachigen finished his seals. Protests and regrets dying before they left her mouth, Suì-Fēng anxiously waited for the awkward reunion.


	2. Agenda Derailment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: April 15, 2020.  
> Next update: April 22, 2020.

Pitch black greeted Suì-Fēng in the barrier. Through the endless space of darkness, she spotted two faint spots of light in one direction. She tucked the device in her obi and slowly made her way toward them.

She made out Urahara's hat the same moment Urahara spotted her. For a man who orchestrated this unnecessary plot, he looked entirely too happy to see her.

"Ayeeee! I know you wanted Hachigen to keep me in here, but for you to join me, I'm so-," Urahara start to say, but Suì-Fēng ignored him and continued to Yoruichi. Her scowl deepened.

Yoruichi lazed on the ground, arms crossed behind her head, eyes closed. When Suì-Fēng stood in front of her, thoroughly regretting making the trip at all, Yoruichi opened one eye to look over.

"Suì! What a surprise! I didn't know you were going to join us!" Yoruichi jumped up to greet Suì-Fēng. "Hey, Kisuke, you should've told me Suì was coming."

"Yoruichi-sama, you shouldn't be in here," Suì-Fēng cut in before Urahara could chime in.

"No? But Kisuke needs to figure out our next plans before Aizen's next attack. I thought joining him to make sure he was on task was a great idea! Isn't it, Kisuke?" Yoruichi elbowed Urahara.

"Yeah! Great idea~!" Urahara sing-songed along, dramatically nodding to each syllable.

Suì-Fēng glared at them. This, she wanted to avoid exactly this... witnessing the chemistry she would never have with Yoruichi-sama and feeling the awkwardness as third party in the couple's own little world.

_No._ She came here to release Yoruichi-sama as fast as possible, not to helplessly watch them turn this situation into a farce.

"Yoruichi-sama, you shouldn't be in here," Suì-Fēng repeated. "I never intended to involve you in this. Please use this to leave."

Yoruichi ignored Suì-Fēng's protest and instead looped her arm around Suì-Fēng's shoulder. "Oh don't be like that, Suì! You just arrived, and the first thing out of your mouth is about making me leave! Are you that desperate to be rid of me?"

Yoruichi's teasing tone and surprisingly earnest gaze unnerved Suì-Fēng. She broke eye contact. _Shit._ Suì-Fēng knew, and knew Yoruichi-sama knew, this broached the same territory she desperately wished to avoid.

"I'd feel cheated if you shooed me out before we could even properly talk. So how about this, let's find a nice place to chat for ten minutes and I'll happily leave without giving you a hard time. Fair?" Yoruichi beamed.

Suì-Fēng stiffened. For the first time, she thanked the heavens for Urahara's presence. Even Yoruichi-sama wouldn't attempt to continue their last encounter with him around.

"Here is fine. What did you wish to discuss, Yoruichi-sama?" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Suì please, this isn't an interrogation! I was hoping to catch up! Let's do some exploring first, Hachigen mentioned something fun about these barriers." Yoruichi grabbed Suì-Fēng's hand and started walking away. Suì-Fēng helplessly let herself be dragged along.

"Exploring~!" Urahara got up to join the women, but Yoruichi quickly shoved him back down.

"No, not you, you stay here and plan," Yoruichi said without looking back. Suì-Fēng almost regretted leaving Urahara behind.

"So meeeean~!" Urahara pouted as the two women disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

They walked into the darkness in complete silence, no end in sight. Suì-Fēng felt too anxious to break the silence, and Yoruichi-sama seemed content with their silent walk. Suì-Fēng felt no hurry to initiate the confrontation.

Yoruichi slowed her pace and stopped. "Ah, here it is! If we walk forward past here, something interesting should happen."

Suì-Fēng skeptically looked ahead. Total darkness, no signs of barrier boundaries, no residual reiatsu. What was Yoruichi-sama playing at?

"Ready? Let's go!" Yoruichi-sama tugged on Suì-Fēng's hand, and leapt forward.

* * *

Blinding light replaced the pitch dark. Suì-Fēng shut her eyes in pain.

When she slowly reopened them, Yoruichi-sama was staring at her, amused smile on her face.

"You all right?" Yoruichi-sama asked.

"...Yes, thank you. What is this place?"

Lush forest replaced the empty void of darkness. Chirping birds and buzzing insects filled the silence with a quiet, comforting hum.

"This must be his barrier's secret. We probably walked into a part of the world that his barrier also sealed in. Isn't this place nice?"

For the next few minutes they stood there side by side, looking at the undisturbed world before them.

When did she last do anything but paperwork and stopped to look at the world, Suì-Fēng thought.

Suddenly, in the first respite she's had in the past hundred years, Suì-Fēng felt more tired than ever before.

Yoruichi must have picked up on her shift in mood. She grabbed Suì-Fēng's hand and started for the forest.

"Come on, let's take a walk. Maybe we'll find a relaxing spot to sit down, relax, talk a little."

Sunlight through the trees cast a soft orange glow in the underwood. The occasional crunch of fallen leaves joined the chorus of birds and insects.

Suì-Fēng looked ahead at Yoruichi-sama. Yoruichi-sama, always leading her with an aura of confidence.

She thought back to over a century ago, when she was still young and inexperienced, content to stay as Yoruichi-sama's shadow.

And in the last century, she ran alone, a shadow without an owner.

What was a shadow ripped from its owner?

What was a shadow after its owner returned?

Even the most meticulously reforged bond could never return to its original perfect form. It would always feel the slightest bit _off_.

Now, she was the commander of the Second Squad and Onmitsukido. And Yoruichi-sama was an exile. Not even time could diminish the differences between them.

She could no longer fawn over Yoruichi-sama and hang on her every word. Likewise, Yoruichi-sama could no longer treat her with the same affection as before.

If she could keep the remnants of their relationship like this, with the occasional visit and walk for old time's sake, she would be content.

She left her reveries. Better to remember every moment spent with Yoruichi-sama, every scene, sound, touch. Soon, Yoruichi-sama will return to the real world, leaving only fleeting memories to haunt her sleepless nights.

They continued walking, mindless of the time or direction.

Yoruichi-sama's hand, firmly clapsing her own, exuded such comforting warmth.

* * *

A faint sound of rushing water.

"Do you hear that? Let's go see!" Yoruichi said, tightening her hold on Suì-Fēng and quickening her pace. Suì-Fēng obliged.

Trees gave way to reveal a waterfall pouring into a downstream river.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it? Too bad the river's not deep enough for swimming," Yoruichi wistfully remarked.

"We wouldn't have the time for it. You should leave this place, Yoruichi-sama," Suì-Fēng replied. The sooner they got this over with, the better.

Yoruichi sighed. "All right, let's sit down somewhere. Who knows when we'll get another opportunity like this again."

She missed the pained look on Suì-Fēng's face.

They found a spot along the riverbank. Yoruichi laid on her back, arms behind her head. Sui-Feng sat seiza style next to her.

Yoruichi stared at the sky. Suì-Fēng stared ahead.


	3. Uncomfortable Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: April 22, 2020.

"I meant what I said before," Yoruichi finally broke the silence as she looked at Suì-Fēng.

No indication that she heard. Suì-Fēng still stared dead ahead.

Yoruichi resignedly smiled. Not that she expected to pick up from their last encounter so easily.

Seems like she'd have to offer more before Suì-Fēng would cooperate.

"I meant what I said," Yoruichi repeated. "You've become so strong, so skilled. The only one worthy of commanding the Second Division and Onmitsukido."

Suì-Fēng's attention finally shifted to her.

"Suì-Fēng. I always knew, with your talent and dedication, a long career would lie ahead of you. Sacrificing the younger generation would be a failure of the older generation. I couldn't let myself be the reason you squandered your potential in exile."

"Why are you telling me this?" Suì-Fēng finally asked, fatigue and resignation in her flat tone.

A frown ghosted Yoruichi's face.

"It's been over a hundred years, nothing can change what happened," Suì-Fēng said, after a pause.

"No, but I still want to you know. If this will make you feel better about—" Yoruichi started, but Suì-Fēng interrupted her.

The second time Suì-Fēng has ever interrupted her.

* * *

_Yoruichi looked at the girl lying in front of her. She couldn't respond to her question._

_If their deathmatch failed to resolve the anger in her heart, what could mere words do?_

_While Suì-Fēng changed so much over the years, everything that defined her character still stayed the same._

_Ever that serious attitude and dedication to her responsibilities._

_What a painful feeling, to be on the receiving end of her wrath._

_Her last attempt to test the waters horribly backfired. At least now she knew that her Little Bee no longer took to being teased by her Yoruichi-sama._

_She settled on something neutral. Figure out how to navigate the conversation from there._

_"In the time we were apart, you've grown strong."_

_A pregnant pause._

_Yoruichi tried to continue, but cut herself off as Sui-Feng rose._

_Her mask of stoicism returned, tears and the rare expression of vulnerability gone._

_"Please forgive my moment of weakness, Yoruichi-sama. The task is still at hand, and I need to report back. Excuse me." Even her business tone returned. Without waiting for a response, she shunpoed away._

_Damn. Suì-Fēng had always been moody, and it only worsened during their time apart. She'd have to force another opportunity to resolve this._

* * *

"It doesn't matter. Nothing will change what happened in the past," Suì-Fēng said, standing up to leave.

Yoruichi immediately sprang over and hugged Suì-Fēng's waist from behind, keeping her in place.

"No, it doesn't, but we can change things going forward!" Yoruichi scooted forward until she pressed against Suì-Fēng's back.

"And what is going forward? One hundred years have moved on without you. You can't just insert yourself back in everyone's lives like nothing ever changed."

Better, she was talking. Yoruichi could handle this. Just not the silence. Anything but the silence. She held tighter.

"If that's what it feels like, that I'm trying to shove myself in a part of your life where I'm not welcome or don't belong, then I won't. Nothing will change if you don't want it to. I'll hover from afar. Just... let me see you once in a while."

Suì-Fēng was no longer struggling out of her grasp, but remained stiff and unyielding.

Just a little more, Yoruichi thought.

"Everything you've worked for and earned in the past hundred years, I don't want any of it. Your captaincy, your leadership... your freedom. I'll set straight anyone who wants to change that.

"I don't want you to stay if this isn't what we both want. I'm going to let go of you. If you want this, sit with me and we can watch the sun set together. But if you don't... then I'll leave. We will never have to speak or see each other again, unless you want to."

Slowly, very hesitantly, she dropped her arms.

Suì-Fēng was right. People could change in one hundred years. For the first time in her life, Yoruichi had no idea what Suì-Fēng would do.

Suì-Fēng stood unmoving.

Yoruichi, on her knees, gazed at the back of Suì-Fēng's head for the slightest reaction.

After a moment, or perhaps an eternity, Suì-Fēng lowered herself, and sat with legs crossed.

Yoruichi stared, perhaps a little too hard. She stopped before the stinging in the eyes got worse.

She crept forward and closed the distance with a sideways hug.

"You say a lot can change in a hundred years. But do you still feel your heart pounding, a surge of happiness every time you think of me?" Yoruichi asked as she guides Suì-Fēng's hand to feel her heartbeat.

"If you do, then we still have something in common. Could we start from there?"

Suì-Fēng eventually pulled her hand off Yoruichi's heart. Sui-Feng kept her eyes trained ahead, but Yoruichi felt her slacken and relax.

No. Absolutely no gleeful noises. That would ruin the moment.

Her head tucked in Suì-Fēng's shoulder, arms around the waist, Yoruichi thought, this was probably the most beautiful sunset she's ever seen.

Everything is going to be all right.

* * *

"Ah, Yoruichi-sama! I forgot, you still need to leave! Please, use this device." Suì-Fēng took out her device and handed it to Yoruichi, who only batted it away and snuggled even closer.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have my own. We can leave after we're done here."

Suì-Fēng narrowed her eyes, but seeing how peaceful Yoruichi looked, dropped the topic.

_They set me up._


End file.
